


Conversations

by wilddragonflying



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Galra!Keith, M/M, Post-Blade of Marmora, s2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: Post-Blade of Marmora, a moment between Shiro and Keith regarding the new revelation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something for Voltron! Just a quick little drabble, may do more with this later.

Establishing an alliance - of sorts - with the Blade of Marmora had been trying, to say the least. They were Galra, to start with; they were also uppity assholes, if Shiro was being blunt; and to top it all off, Keith had insisted on finding out more about the knife that he’d inherited from his father - though of course that had been a spur-of-the-moment decision, one he hadn’t felt the need to discuss with Shiro because why would he? - and had found out that he was, apparently, part Galra. Maybe even more than part; what if he’d simply been disguised? They still didn’t know what the druids were completely capable of.

Ever since returning to the Castle they hadn’t been able to find a moment alone, and honestly… Well, Shiro felt a little bad for thinking this, but he was _glad_ they hadn’t been able to get some alone time together. Maybe that was a terrible thing, being glad he wasn’t able to be alone with his significant other, but Shiro honestly couldn’t think much beyond the fact that _Keith is Galra._ It kind of made him want to… Well, either break down, laugh hysterically, or quite possibly both. Of _course_ he’d fall for the _one_ Galra on their team, even though Keith hadn’t had any idea that that was part of his heritage. 

Shiro had to make himself stop, breathing heavily as he braced himself against the old-fashioned punching bag he’d set up in the training room. _That’s not fair to Keith,_ Shiro had to admit to himself. Keith hadn’t known; all he had known was that the dagger he’d been given from his father had a symbol on it that had matched the symbol on the blade that Ulaz had carried. No one could have guessed that a blade like that could only be activated by someone with Galra blood in their veins.

A knock on the door echoes through the training room before the doors slide open with a soft hiss, and when Shiro glances over he’s not surprised to see Keith standing in the doorway. The other paladin looks nervous; he’s not quite looking at Shiro, gaze skating off to land on the wall behind him every time he tries. Neither of them speak, but eventually Shiro breaks the silence when it becomes oppressive. “Hey,” he offers; it’s weak, he knows, but he doesn’t know what to say in a situation like this.

Keith clearly knows it; the corner of his mouth twitches, like it’s trying to smile, and he echoes, “Hey.” There’s another beat of silence before he clears his throat, adding, “Can I come in?”

Shiro does his best to give Keith a reassuring smile as he moves from the punching bag to the water pouch he’d brought to the training room with him. “Yeah, sure. I guess - I’m sorry for avoiding you, I just had to… think.” It’s a lame excuse, and judging by Keith’s raised eyebrow, he isn’t ready to leave it at that. Taking a swig of water, Shiro braces himself.

Keith doesn’t disappoint; he laughs, but it’s hollow and abrasive. “Think? About the fact that I’m at least half Galra?” he asks bitterly. “You’re not the only one, Shiro. I haven’t _stopped_ thinking about it. I never - I never thought - “

”Neither did I,” Shiro interrupts. “Or anyone else on board; we can’t pretend it doesn’t change things, but we’re a team, and you’re still a part of that team. We’ll work through this.”

Keith shakes his head slowly, and then meets Shiro’s eyes for the first time since walking through the door. “What about _us?_ I know the rest of the team will be fine with it - Lance has been cracking jokes about me going purple and fuzzy, and Hunk’s in the kitchen baking cookies and Pidge shocked Lance with her bayard when he wouldn’t shut up. But you and me - you disappeared almost as soon as we got back, you didn’t talk to me on the way back, and - and I don’t know if we’ll be okay and that - that _scares_ me, Shiro.” Keith’s voice breaks on the last part, and Shiro doesn’t let himself think, stepping forward to pull Keith into a tight hug.

He wraps his arms around Keith, feeling the other copy the movement. The embrace is tight enough that Shiro’s fairly certain he hears his ribs creak, but he doesn’t mind. It’s a much-needed reassurance for the both of them, one that goes on for several long moments; when it ends, neither of them let the other go out of reach. “I can’t promise anything,” Shiro says quietly, his hands resting on Keith’s forearms, Keith mirroring his position once more, but his grip on Shiro’s forearms is much tighter. “But I can tell you that I’m - I’m shocked, sure, about finding out that you’re part Galra, and it will take some time before I’m okay with that. But I still care about you, Keith; this doesn’t change that. You are _not_ the rest of the Galra; you’re a good person, and even if you do turn purple at some point that isn’t going to change.”

There’s a suspicious shine to Keith’s eyes when he looks at Shiro, but Shiro doesn’t comment on it, only giving Keith an encouraging smile. Keith takes a deep, shuddering breath before he can return Shiro’s smile with a shaky one of his own. “Thanks,” he says quietly. “I know - I know it’s hard, what with the year you spent… I wouldn’t blame you, if you couldn’t - handle it.”

Shiro follows his instincts, his right hand - even after all this time, it still feels wrong sometimes to touch other people with his left hand - coming up to cup Keith’s cheek, thumb sweeping over the curve of the skin there before he leans in slowly, telegraphing his movements as he moves in for a kiss. Keith meets him halfway, mouth soft and pliant beneath his as he presses close, arm coming up to hook around Shiro’s shoulders. One soft kiss turns into two, then three, then simply the two of them standing there on one side of the training room, foreheads resting against each other’s and sharing the air between them. “I care about you,” Shiro reiterates, tone firm. His hand has moved to the back of Keith’s neck, and he gives the skin there a firm squeeze. “That isn’t going to change anytime soon, maybe not ever. And if you do end up turning more Galra-like, then we will deal with it when it happens. _If_ it happens.”

Keith’s eyes are squeezed shut, and his breath hitches as Shiro finishes speaking; before Shiro can do or say anything, Keith blurts, “I love you.”

Shiro freezes, pulling back slightly and blinking. “You - What?”

Keith’s turned red enough to match the paint on his lion, but he still manages to make eye contact with Shiro as he repeats, “I love you.”

So Shiro hadn’t been hearing things. He’s powerless against the grin spreading across his face, and he steps back in, reeling Keith in for another kiss. “I love you, too,” he murmurs against Keith’s lips, still smiling. He can feel the way Keith relaxes beneath him, all but melting with an almost-palpable relief. “I’m sorry for avoiding you earlier, I’ll try not to do it again.”

Keith shakes his head. “If you need some time to yourself, that’s fine, just - tell me when you do, okay? So I don't worry too much.”

Shiro smiles, laughing quietly. “Deal, as long as you promise the same.”


End file.
